


To Be Used, Please

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Communication, Happily Consenting Adults, Happy Ending, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Knight Kenobi gives Qui-Gon a sexy-funtimes chart, to discover what they both might want to explore.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	To Be Used, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I... wrote a happy thing, about a healthy relationship between two consenting adults.
> 
> A great many sexual acts/kinks are mentioned as being on the list, but no sex happens in the story itself.
> 
> Full List of Things mentioned (Skip straight to the story if you don't want spoilers)
> 
> Penetration, Hand jobs, heavy petting, lap sitting, collar and leash, public sex (legal), masturbation, oral, cuddling, hand holding, kissing, dirty talk, lovingly-meant degradation, fluid bonding, voyeurism, exhibitionism, kink conventions, a variation on 24/7 power exchange (limited and off-duty), nakedness, collar and leash, fantasies, titles, non-sexual service, service sub, submissive availability, sex while asleep (Qui-Gon says no to that)

  


Qui-Gon Jinn had experienced fantasies, of course.

He was a few decades away from his teenage years, and he knew which ones returned more often than not.

He'd never really considered them as having the potential of anything more than that: a daydream to assist with self-pleasure.

His knight, though...

Obi-Wan, twenty-five years of age and just now starting to grow out his hair...

_He_ had _wants._

  


* * *

  


Qui-Gon had been a bit surprised by the chart Obi-Wan had produced with glee, nudging it into Qui-Gon's hands and darting out the door to help Anakin with his saber forms down in the dojo.

Qui-Gon squinted down at the paper, then felt crimson spill over his cheeks.

_What is this?_ his mind stuttered, though it was clearly evident what it _was._

In playful text at the top of the page was written:

**Sexy Funtimes and Comfort Zones**

Beneath were lists of acts, with a little space before each one in which you could put one of four symbols. According to the cipher key, each of the four stood for...

**Never**

**Maybe**

**Sure**

and **Hell Yes**

_Receiving anal penetration, giving anal penetration, receiving oral sex, giving oral sex, dildos—_

There were words farther down the list that Qui-Gon wasn't even sure he _knew._

The second column of options were even more puzzling.

_Cuddling in private. Cuddling in public. Hand holding in public. Chaste kissing in public, Twi'lek kissing in public, heavy petting in private, heavy petting in public..._

Qui-Gon paused, deciding not to continue the list without a pen.

Might as well only go through it once.

_Cuddling in private._ Easy. Hell yes.

_Cuddling in public._ Not... not so easy. Qui-Gon still had trauma left over from the discovery that the Sith Lord who had nearly made it into the Chancellor's seat had been watching him, his Padawan, and Anakin. Would he derive pleasure from cuddling Obi-Wan out and about, at this time? _Or would I be terrified someone is taking notes to hurt me by hurting him?_

He put a maybe there.

_Maybe I'll be comfortable after we've discussed it. Or maybe after some time has passed. Maybe not. I don't know yet._

Feeling just a little depressed about it, he skipped over to the sexual acts again.

_Interesting, the idea of assuming that the word_ sex _doesn't automatically mean penetration._

After all, everything was listed— in no discernible order— and available for anything from a hard no to a hell yes.

It felt odd to put the symbol for _hell yes_ beside both giving and receiving hand jobs, and only a _maybe_ for penetrative sex.

However....

Qui-Gon's knees were finicky beasts these days, and if he was enduring massive amounts of pain, would the pleasure really be as joyous as either would want?

Not to mention...

His ass had become a bit picky as well. And asses needed to be listened to when it came to anal sex. Some days they just wouldn't _do_ it, and there was nothing to be done about it.

_And that's been happening more and more as the years pass._

He used to be able to loosen up fairly regularly, back in his early days.

_And now I begin to understand why the chart was passed to me._

They had agreed they wanted to take their relationship to a romantic plane. Had admitted to being sexually attracted to one another. Rather vehemently attracted.

_I wonder what his page will look like._

Perhaps that was part of Obi-Wan's glee about the whole thing.

_Like a lifeday present exchange._

Qui-Gon chuckled at that, and applied himself to the rest of both columns. He put questionmarks beside the words he didn't understand, and looked forward with mingled amusement and slight embarrassment to Obi-Wan's potential explanations.

He knew from overhearing him with his agepeers that Obi-Wan could be quite graphically lewd with that polite mouth of his.

Interestingly enough, dirty talk and endearments were well represented in the lists. So was lovingly-meant degradation. That one he needed to ask what it meant. He thought he knew, but he certainly wasn't sure enough to actually put a symbol beside.

Oh. _Oh._

The third list was of... common fetishes and kinks, and there was a _fill in the blank_ at the bottom for anything that may have been _missed—_!

  


* * *

  


Obi-Wan sat at the table opposite him, eyes sparkling with excitement. “You've got yours?”

“Mmm—” Qui-Gon delayed. He knew what voyeurism meant. Also knew what that bluntly-put wanting-someone-else-to-watch thing was, but he couldn't— he couldn't really answer that honestly, so he'd refrained from putting a symbol there. “There's a few words I don't understand.”  
“Alright. Show me?” Obi-Wan patted the table.

_Holy sith._ Could he back out, now—? Burn the paper?

“It's important information, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan coaxed. “I need to know if you like the idea of fluid bonding with me.”

Kark. Even the words in his knight's mouth made Qui-Gon's cock take notice.

So swallowing his shame he placed the paper flat on the table.

Obi-Wan glanced over it, nodded. “Okay. Lovingly-meant degradation. Things that if they came out of a stranger's mouth would be unjustifiable and cruel, but in the heat of sex might be a turn on. Example: _you look so beautiful on my cock, you were made for this, made to take my cock. Born to be fripped by me. Look at you so ready for me, swallowing me whole like you've been thirsting all day._ ”

“I get it,” Qui-Gon squeaked, overwhelmed by the fact that Obi-Wan had kept his gaze the entire time his mouth formed those words, a tiny smirk in place— and oh, Force and gods, it was— he wasn't sure— far too much—

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Well, here you go.” He slipped his own paper over to Qui-Gon.

_Whew. Here goes._

He expected it to be rather heavily in the direction of—

What?

Holy—

Dear—

Is that really—

Yes, what _is_ that—

He lifted wide, bewildered eyes to find Obi-Wan watching him with quiet attention. Qui-Gon tried to find words. Couldn't seem to manage to.

“A bit much to take in?” Obi-Wan asked.

A silent nod.

Obi-Wan's face clouded. “Did... did you use nothing of the sort at all, in your day? I just assumed some of the vernacular had shifted, that was all.”

“Ah— no. We just... made assumptions and paid prices if we guessed wrongly. And... things considered... _unusual..._ usually didn't get discussed until months or years into a relationship.”

“So you had no idea what you were getting into, or if your wants would ever be met?” Obi-Wan asked, baffled.

Qui-Gon shrugged. “A lot of people never even admitted to any of this, if they had it.” _Would have lived their lives never exploring these parts of themselves, because opening the dialog was too scary, and they valued their love too much to risk it should the conversation go poorly._

“Oh,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Qui-Gon leaned forward, captured his hand with his own, much larger one. _And I know it's okay because he put hand-holding in private as hell yes._ “It's different, Obi-Wan. But for me, so is entering a relationship with a man decades younger than myself. And I rather want to know what you want. There will still be mystery, mapping out your body—” oh, the full-length shiver Obi-Wan gave at that— “the noises you'll make. I don't think a starchart will do us any harm, though.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward, pressed a kiss to Qui-Gon's hand.

It sent warmth through Qui-Gon's heart.

Qui-Gon glanced over the page again, noticed Obi-Wan was quite interested in sitting on his lover's lap. _Oh._

It wasn't a thought that had occurred to Qui-Gon, and he'd marked _having a lover sit on your lap_ as a maybe, because the words offered no strong reaction either way.

“Come here,” Qui-Gon beckoned, drawing Obi-Wan to the couch and then settling his knight sideways over his lap, Obi-Wan's ankles up on the couch while Qui-Gon considered the paper more closely.

Obi-Wan shivered again, then cuddled close, pressing his ear to Qui-Gon's chest as if to hear his heartbeat.

And oh... that was nice. Very nice.

“Give me back that,” Qui-Gon directed, and Obi-Wan relinquished the sheet he was considering.

Qui-Gon scratched out the maybe and put in a hell yes.

It dragged a delighted giggle up out of Obi-Wan's depths, and for a moment Qui-Gon could only hold him, amazed by the soul beauty of his knight.

And then Qui-Gon's eyes fell on Obi-Wan's entry for being watched—

_...hell yes?_

“I am a fool,” Qui-Gon murmured, amazed and a little humbled, his eyes stinging just a bit.

Obi-Wan harrumphed. “Banthashavit.”

“I didn't put anything next to the voyeur on my list, not because I didn't know what that one was—”

Obi-Wan poked him in the chest. “I suspected as much, you're not _that_ old—”

“— but because I was ashamed.”

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Qui-Gon's heart, then cuddled in again. “I love that sheet.” Through their bond, an image was nudged, sent by Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon gasped, clinging tighter to him, the paper bending a bit with the press of his fingers.

Qui-Gon, balls deep in Obi-Wan, in a— my goodness, what was that place?

_“Kink convention.”_

People walking by, seeing them, some pausing to watch, others just smiling and continuing on. Obi-Wan delighted by giving himself up so publicly to the man he loved, and Qui-Gon, just as delightedly taking what was offered.

Holy. Kark.

Obi-Wan wriggled just a bit against Qui-Gon's alert cock with a contented sigh.

“I'm not sure my knees could do that,” Qui-Gon admitted.

“It's alright,” Obi-Wan murmured back. “I would be happy to be up on a table or bench, or you could use a dildo in my ass, or you could be positioned comfortably and I could suck your cock. I'm less choosy about how... I just want to be used.”

An odd noise that Qui-Gon had never heard from himself before happened somewhere between his throat and sinuses. “I— Obi-Wan—”

“I'm a submissive, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan pointed to so many of the things on the kinky list, including the desire for lovingly-meant degradation. Several were penciled in at the bottom— a desire to be naked, put on a collar and leash when in a kink-safe zone with other kinky people. The desire to call Qui-Gon a title— the desire to... _do things_ for Qui-Gon, non-sexual things, like making tea, brushing his hair, cleaning his boots—

Qui-Gon tipped Obi-Wan's chin up so he could see the quietly eager eyes. “Are you for real?” he murmured.

“I'm a service submissive, and a kept-man submissive. I want to be used by you. There wasn't room on the paper. The idea of being ready, whenever you might desire me, to give you my body in whatever way you wish it—”

Obi-Wan was clinging to him now, eyes lust-glazed, his breathing firm, his body wound taut with arousal.

It was... it was awakening things in Qui-Gon that had only lived in those meaningless fantasies.

But to Obi-Wan, they weren't meaningless.

Qui-Gon reached down, took Obi-Wan's mouth in a kiss, tongue demanding entry.

Obi-Wan gave it with a whimper of delight, his hands coming up, one to clutch in the front of his tunics, the other in his hair, as he submitted so beautifully to Qui-Gon's control over the kiss.

“This,” Qui-Gon murmured, leaning his forehead against Obi-Wan's, the knight now trembling with the loss of Qui-Gon's tongue and the master simply in awe, “is why you marked a _hell yes_ to being heavily petted in public, but not to petting your _lover_ in public. You want to be used?”

“Gods,” Obi-Wan whimpered, “oh, gods, _yes—_ ”

Qui-Gon looked down at the paper one last time, saw one more word he didn't recognize. “What is this?”  
“When you want your partner to frip you while you're asleep.”

“...What?” Qui-Gon asked a little weakly.

“I fantasize about it,” Obi-Wan whispered, not from shame but from the fact no more volume was required, with his lips so close to Qui-Gon's ear. “Of falling asleep, not knowing beforehand. Of you placing a deeper sleep suggestion on me, of stretching me out, filling me up, emptying yourself in my body. Of the first I know of it to be when I wake up, leaking your come from my body.”

“I... I'm not quite sure about that one.” It alarmed him a bit, to be quite frank.

“It's alright,” Obi-Wan soothed, pressing a kiss right behind his ear. “I do not need _all_ of these to be happy. But now you know: you _know._ ”

“You want a power-exchange dynamic in your long-term relationship. You want it in your life whenever you're not on-duty.”

Which would by no means equal 24-7, since Obi-Wan was already spending long weeks away from the Temple at a stretch for solo missions, and Qui-Gon would be doing the same once Anakin was cleared to join him on safer journeys.

“And you: you wish to be loved quietly, softly,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Qui-Gon thought back to the image Obi-Wan had sent him, and of his own desire for witnesses. “With the exception of certain safe spaces, yes. I'd never really considered a power-exchange relationship for myself. I know a bit about them, from some of the missions I took and the people I met, but much of what you've said sounds unbearably erotic to me. I am by no means repulsed by your needs, precious one.”

“And I am willing to confine my clearly-sexual subservience to private time in our quarters, and your safe spaces,” Obi-Wan murmured in reply. “Your friends will think us the epitome of propriety.”

Qui-Gon chuckled. That wasn't _why_ he preferred to leave the groping for private rooms, but it likely would be a side-effect. Most of his friends already thought Obi-Wan chaste and celestial.

Qui-Gon shivered as he thought of the way his knight formed the word _frip_ with his mouth _._

“I would suggest we adjourn to the bedroom,” Obi-Wan murmured, “except _you_ haven't been tested in the last two years. So. Either we can sit here uncomfortably until one of us falls asleep, _or_ you can skedaddle down to the healers and get checked out while I go to the bedroom and prepare for you.”

“Nothing too fancy yet,” Qui-Gon cautioned.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Oh, definitely not. More negotiation is required. And _that_ word means navigating a sea together, not maneuvering another person into compromises.” He slipped off Qui-Gon's lap and sashayed to the bedroom door. “Scoot!”

As Qui-Gon stood to obey, the papers fluttered to the floor.

Side-by-side the sheets lay, the words at the bottom marked in two different hands with two different script styles:

_Yes to fluid bonding._

  


**Author's Note:**

> It's not the exact chart Obi-Wan used, but a similar one can be found here: [www.scarleteen.com/article/advice/yes_no_maybe_so_a_sexual_inventory_stocklist](https://www.scarleteen.com/article/advice/yes_no_maybe_so_a_sexual_inventory_stocklist)


End file.
